Mistaken Identity
by Jazzaleigh
Summary: My first Fanfic...Sasha OC... She's a lost cause, This is a last resort, she makes it work or shes on the street...but making it work is the last thing she wants...But Summer Bay has a few suprises in store for our new girl..
1. Intro

Mistaken Identity : A home and away fanfic

This includes the normal cast plus an extra character who will be introduced as the main character along with Sasha (who must i say i adore). Almost the same storyline except Irene's not sick, Leah didnt lose the baby and Casey isnt in jail...

INTRO:

She was never an ordinary girl, always an outcast. She yearned to be accepted to be wanted but that was never the case. Her parents put her in fostercare when she was 6, she didnt think anything was wrong, she was going to finish school and wait in the car park with Mia and Michigan, until her mum, Mattie, picked her up. But that never happened, at 2.45, 15 minutes til school finished, she was called to the office, not to go home early or anything, but to converted from a normal kid...to a foster kid. She didnt see it coming, she never expected it and it left her scarred for life...She never learned to trust again, she was devastated, ruined...37 foster carers later and still no one wants her... She tried in the first few homes, but gave up, because time after time, they gave up. The Foster Department, said theyd look out for her best interests, her safety, but when she told them she was being abused in a 'home' they told her not to lie that they were a wonderful family, and she shouldn't be making up lies and rumours that could hurt people. They soon learned the truth when she wound up in hospital nearly three days later. They were never charged, given a warning, because they blamed it all on her, it was her fault because she was such a troubled kid...She was 9 when that happened, and she learned her lesson. She's 15 now and has been through almost every carer in the book, to The Foster Department shes a lost cause. She's hopeless... She's Breanna - Rose...She's Breeze...

Feel free to leave comments as this is my first fanfic...and feel free to add ideas and i will review...I''ll try and get the first chapter up as soon as possible...School starts on monday so ill try and get it up by Friday...A new chapter each week :) Cheers


	2. Forced

**A/N Sorry for the long wait but i've had finals and other stuff going on plus my computer crashed and i lost heaps of stuff... So bare with me :)) Its a short chapter i know but more is too come... Going for 5 Reviews? Tell me what you guys think thaanks ..Jazzaleigh**

We just passed the 'Welcome to Summer Bay' sign, not much of a welcome if you ask me...especially since im being forced to come here. I mean how dare he tell ME what to do, im 16 not 6 i can make my own decisions. Though as he likes to say, "your decisions are the reason your here." Well if he had a better sense of judgement and a smaller ego maybe just maybe I wouldnt of had to make the decisions...

His voice disrupts my thoughts, another lecture i think.

"...your previous actions will not be continued here Breanna," he says "this is your last and final placement."

I nod in agreement just to boost his ego up...before i tear it down. And with that i begin my snarky response, "If you haven't got the memo my names Breeze and ill do what i want when i want, and if you dont like it, take a number and get in line or get over it, I dont care. Baxter!"

I laugh at how he's taken aback, a talent i so gladly possess.

He laughs it off, "Its your life your ruining, not mine," he says.

"Who says im ruining it, maybe im just living it," I say.

"I really don't think, quitting school, doing drugs, breaking the law and living by the moto 'its 2 o'clock somewhere' is living your life as i said it just ruins it Breanna," he looks down and then back at me. "your parents would be dissapointed."

Thats it, i switch to bitch-mode at the mention of my 'so called' parents, "a) its BREEZE and b) my parents wouldnt even give a f**k they're the reason i was put in this shit-hole, 10 years in counting, right," he stays silent " i thought so, so dont EVER bring up those poor excuses of people in attempt to make me feel guilty."

He mumbles something under his breath, too quiet for me to catch and keeps driving. I put my earphones in and turn my ipod on, with A Day To Remeber's - All signs point to Lauderdale playing, i look out the window to see, must i say, an amazing scenery...BEACH xD Looks like my surfboard can be of some use now, instead of collecting dust.

Another five minutes and were there. Pulling up into the drive way of what seems to be my next 'foster-carer' I see a woman make her way over to the car.

She opens my door for me, and i step out, she expects a thank-you in return but gets attitude instead "im not a invalid, i can open a door myself," she takes a step back and looks at Baxter before she regains herself and steps foward once again.

"You must be Breanna-Rose, Im Irene.

Remember 5 Reviews :)) Chapter 2 WILL be up next weekend becasue i have a 'Leadership"camp' this week :)) Thaanks for the support and the H&A characters are definately introduced in the Next Chapter..

Til Next Time

**You Know You Love Me **

**xoxo**

**Jazzaleigh **{Gossipgirl fanatic}


	3. Business To Be Minded

_Heey So Grade 11 Just Started, Bit Busy Trying To Update When Possible x0x0 Thanks for the reviews everyone, Ideas are appreciated also x0x0 I have a set idea on whats going on now and whats going to happen so updates are gunna be heaps often now! xx0x0 REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS XxXxXxXxXxX_

Pulling a fake smile, I say "Im Breeze, don't forget it."

With a mumble of "i wont" from Irene and a rough nudge from Baxter I get my backpack, suitcase and a few boxes out of the boot and begin my way into the house, followed quickly by the 'hushed' conversations between Baxter and Irene. Obviously im a disappointment already, but that doesn't stop me from making an entrance. I abruptly stop causing a collision between Baxter and Irene, at which I laugh at,

"So which rooms mine?" I ask, adding tude' just to make it more ... Authoritive.

"That one." Irene says while pointing to the only downstairs room.

Walking into the room, fresh sheets were laid upon the bed, draws were open but vacated, stating the obvious that this house was already full. Another pity case I think, boy did Baxter know how to sell it.

I throw my stuff next to the door and sort some things into a satchel, getting ready to do my infamous 'ditch-the-cso-and-carer-during-the-first-meeting' move, just to show that I'm not going to play happy families, not now and not ever again. I walk out to the kitchen, interrupting their conversation and receiving an emotionless glare from Baxter, apparently he already picked up on my next move. Ha.

With a very attitude filled "Good-freeaking-bye," I walk out the door and officially enter the town of 'Summer Bay".

2 weeks, I think to myself while turning my Ipod up louder blocking out any outside sounds with a very anger filled 'Escape the Fate – Guillotine' playing, almost my favourite song ever. I stop and see a girl my age standing at a phone booth, looking frustrated and scared, the two emotions that could describe me 6 days out of 7. Although never ever projected. I begin to make my way over to her, when a green v8 pulls up beside her, I hide behind a bush just to the left of me, not wanting to get involved. I watch as her frustration automatically turns into utter fear. Confused by the sudden change I continue looking on, when she takes off running, still confused until the driver of the v8 steps out and begins to chase her.

He tackles her to the ground and begin to punch her. Not wanting to witness anymore I back out and briskly walk the other way.

Half an Hour Later...

I finally see something besides beach and houses... Civilisation I laugh in my head, as I enter the small cafe. It was nothing much, but compared to the tacky run down, disease filled cafes back where I was, it was a massive improvement. I approach the counter I feel stares piercing my back... Obviously these guys didn't get out much.

I look up at the menu and settle with a black coffee before i look down to who was serving me... and gosh did my heart gain a beat when I saw ...Irene.

"Hey Breeze," she says chirpily "What do want, its on me."

"I'll take a black coffee with a teaspoon of lemon," I smiled bitterly and she smiled with joy.

"Umm okay," she says, completely confused.

I find an empty table and take a seat while Irene makes my coffee, a waitress, thats new.

I pull out my phone and text Kelsey, my bestfriend.

_-Heey Babes-_

_-Heey Gawwjuz, Hows You?-_

_-No Comment-_

_-That Bad Huuh-_

_-Its Just Like Usual-_

_-Ofcourse-_

Midway through my conversation Irene brings over my coffee, and takes a seat.

"So I thought we'd go over the rules while I've got you here."

"And here I was thinking you got the picture, let me explain... I'll live with you, you'll get paid for it, you'll live your life and i'll live mine, you interrupt me in the middle of a conversation with my bestfriend and look out, got it?"

Taken aback, and scrounging threw her vocabulary for words, she says " I don't think YOU get it, I may be old or whatever but I'm always up for a challenge, and as I see it your the kid and I'm the adult."

I deviously grin "Maybe you shouldn't play games that are out of your league, last time I knew it wasn't fun to lose, and that's all you'll be doing if you get involved," I mischievously say, "so stay OUT OF IT," I half yell.

I grab my bitter black coffee and walk out leaving everyone staring.

_Will She Go Back Home Now?  
>Is She Welcome Anymore?<br>Will She Deal With The Past and Move Foward In SummerBay?_

_The Life Of Breeze Tumblr is on my page so check it out i update pic versions on there!_

_xoxo JazzayLeigh_


	4. Reminsce Err Interuptus

**Heeey So Im Back with a secong chapter in one dayy feel lucky x0x0x ahahaha xD **

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAAYS WELCOME xD ENJOY**

It had to have been really late now, but that didn't mean I'd go home, not just yet. After the little confrontation with Irene at the cafe/diner I thought I'd leave her on edge for tonight. I walked along the beach for what seemed like hours then chose a spot to sit down. "Summer Bay" I whispered to myself, while reminiscing about my last carer, a tear escaped my eye and I quickly erased the evidence for weakness was not permitted, after all that had happened weakness was one emotion that could never be shown.

I looked out to sea; the full moon reflected on the seemingly peaceful water, it was stunning, yet somehow intimidating. Hours of staring aimlessly at the sea past and sleep overpowered my will to stay awake, darkness embraced me and the nightmares began.

_Dreaming ZzzZzZzZ_

_I was running, not like running as in going for a jog but actually running for my life. I remembered it all so clearly, I knew this was just a nightmare but I could never get out. I was always trapped! I was in their paddock or should I say he's paddock for he wore the pants and the authority in their relationship. I ran until I couldn't run any more than crouched down behind a tree hoping he couldn't see me. "You pathetic little fool," he yells, "if you were smart you'd come out now before things get worse or before you get hurt." _

_I try to calm my breathing, because if I didn't I'd be caught. Game Over. I hear him coming closer, my heart beats faster and I throw my hand over my mouth to avoid a scream slipping out. I knew if I surrendered I'd be as good as dead, and I knew if I was caught, I'd definitely be a goner. _

_I already had a broken arm from being thrown down the stairs by him (although they told Baxter I tripped), I didn't need more injuries at this point in time and I sure as hell didn't want to die, not at his feral hands. I couldn't stay here I thought to myself. I had to move, but he was so, close. I had an idea one that could not at all guarantee survival and that was to attack. _

_I slowly looked around the tree and saw him standing less than two metres away. It was now or never, I thought silently to myself, I quietly stood up.. and charged, 3 seconds of surprise was my only ally, and that I used. He fell at the sudden push, and I went straight for the knife that had been tossed metres away; I reached it but was tugged back by his disgusting grip on my leg._

_With the knife still in my hand I tried to position it advantageously, I saw blood and knew I had sliced him, in the arm, I realised when he clasped his hand over gash. A smug feeling came across me, but that wasn't the end. Enraged, at his loss of pride and damaged ego, he balls his fists up and punches me straight in the stomach, not giving in to the searing pain in my lower body, I gain hold of the knife once again but handle it at the blade causing blood to spill from my hands. I drop the knife, but then gain it once again, by the handle this time, being sure not to leave that weapon behind._

_I squirm out of his grasp and begin running again, this time the opposite way from before. I was leaving this retched dump, not burying myself in more lies, deception and abuse. I run for the house, running from my 'foster dad'. Ironic. I get to the front gate but am attacked by his dog, with teeth buried into my ankle and him metres away I stab the dog and leave the house running for dear life._

Waking up in a sweat, just like every other morning, my inescapable Déjà Vu is over for the night. Wiping the sleep from my eyes I make my way back to Irene's, sneaking through the window and seeing my room not as I left it. The bed was now made, draws shut and towels were left on the bedside cupboard. I unpack my suitcase of clothes into the drawers, pick out an outfit for today and head to the shower. Feeling refreshed as I exit the bathroom, I'm pleased with my outfit choice, my favourite pair of purple cut off shorts, 86 tank top and my 'Crash & Burn' swimmers.

I head back to my room and unpack a few other things including: my phone charger, toiletries, a few photographs of Kels, Bridgie, Jones, Tash, Nate, Matt and I, my unbiological family. I laugh and smile as I place the photos around the room; I had so many good memories with them, we called ourselves strays because we we're unwanted pity cases. I had known Kelsey the longest, since I was seven to be exact, I met her at a foster shelter, her mum was a coke head and her dad m.i.a. We bonded instantaneously. I put the photo of me and her down and went back to the box to grab a photo booth strip. Boy did we look like idiots, I smiled, Kels had her tongue poked out, Bridgie and Jones were cross-eyed, Nate had the bunny fingers up behind me and Kels and was winking at the camera, Tash and I were kissing Matt on the cheek while he was pulling an :O face, "the good times," I whisper under my breath.

I pin the photo up on the mirror and pull out the remaining stuff, a tiger bear with a 'Three Days Grace' concert ticket taped to its stomach, a gift the gang had gotten me for my last birthday, they broke me and Tash out of our carers to see them, and it was amazing. I pull my best friends for life bracelet and immediately put it on, it's something the girls and I shared, I always felt connected to them when I had it on. I find my demo at the bottom of the box well Kelsey's, Jones's, Matt's and my demo. Kels and I were the singers, Jones on the guitar and Matt on drums while Nate, Tash and Bridgie did the occasional lyrics and acoustic stuff they were the sporty ones, Nate loved basketball, Tash loved hockey and Bridgie the girliest loved swimming. She would've taken Summer Bay as a great opportunity to swim, swim, swim but she's stuck in the city with Matt, while Tash is in the country about half an hour from Kels who's about ten minutes from Jones and an hour from Nate. We we're all separated, it was the department they sure had it in for us.

I awake from my daydream with a knock on the door from Irene, "So I see you're settling in alright," she says.

"Umm yeah, I guess," I sullenly say.

"There is some other people in this household I'd like you to meet Brean...Breeze, I'm sorry I'm still trying to get used to that," she apologises.

"Whatever," I say, "let's get this over with."

"Breeze try to get along, it's not like they've done anything to you."

"I never asked to be here, so I don't owe anyone anything."

She looks away, "Just try, c'mon."

She starts walking out the door and I follow. I step out into the dining room and see two faces staring up at me. There's a brunette that looks way to happy at this time in the morning and a blonde a few shades darker than my own hair eyeing me down cautiously, she couldn't of been older than 25 I think to myself and the brunette looked only a couple of years older than me, but again too happy for this time of the morning, waaaay to happy. Irene begins to speak, "So Breeze this is April she says as she points to the brunette," April smiles and waves "and this is Bianca she says as she repeats the action on the blonde," Bianca gives me a quick hello and Irene starts up... AGAIN "and guys this is Breanna or as she likes to be called Breeze."

I roll my spectacular bright blue eyes and scoff a "hello," receiving mixed glares from the sisters. "I turn on my heel and face Irene, giving a very fake smile, I say in a sarcastic tone "well I am going back to my room, feel free to interrupt at anytime." I walk back into the room and hear murmurs of discussion between the three before shutting the door. I search my back pack for a couple of joints and take my diet pills using what was left in my water bottle to wash it down. I throw my towel, phone, IPod and joints and the a survival bottle of Vodka into my beach bag and walk out the door, putting my Chuck Norris Converses on as I begin to walk out the door.

"Don't you want breakfast," Irene yelled out, halting my escape.

"Umm like... No," I reply.

"I made you a coffee,"

She was trying, boohoo I think, that's what they all do, suck you in them turn on you.

"I'm not thirsty." And with that I walk out the door.

**_SOOOOOOO! Review Reviews Reviews x0x0x0_**

_WHATD U GUYS THINK?_  
><em>IDEAS? X0X0<em>

_PolyVore Of Breezes Outfit will be on my page in a bit, im working on it now xD _

_Tweet me Jazzaleigh ! I think this is my longest chapter yet :O_

_Will Breeze succumb to Irenes kindness or continue being the big bad girl ?_

_Do U guys want a chapter of Tash, Jones, Matt, Nate, Kelsey, Bridgies personalities... and or a prequal of their adventures even? _

_Love Intrests for Breeze...? Bad Boy?_

**_X0X0X0 JazzayLeigh_**


	5. Attention Captured

_Heeeey Thankyou** Claudia_Smith** for the wonderful review x0x0x0x Sorry for any errors...ENJOY!_

I decide to tour Summer Bay for a second day, and go the way that had been blocked yesterday, by that umm, incident. All it seemed to be was a straight road going past beach, beach and more bloody beach, until what seemed like twenty-five minutes in to the walk, then it became a somewhat steep hill. When I finally reached the top, it was... wow. It felt like I could see the whole entire ocean, touch the sky, the world was my oyster. There was a little park bench on the hill, sitting there so peacefully, it looked like no one ever came up here. The grass was medium/long untamed, among it hid two grave stones, 'Jack Holden' and 'Noah Lawson', I hope it wasn't haunted. There was an unkempt sign saying 'Stewarts Point' paint was peeling off, the a and i almost didn't exist. This place was almost like me, unwanted and forgotten. Yupp it sure suited. I walked through the grass, not caring about snakes, I'd faced tougher opponents before and over to the cliff, not getting too close to the edge and admired the view, it was astonishing.

A couple of minutes later I decided to head to the beach, to get some tanning done and maybe find a place to 'light up'. I begin walking back down the hill and after another twenty-five minutes arrive at the beach entrance once again. I look down and see the girl and guy from yesterday. I decide to go down anyway, and confront it. I remember the first few times my carers got abusive; I had those same fear ridden eyes, but eventually I got scary, rebellious and intimidating, blocking all fear and replacing it with never ending sarcasm and viciousness. (If you hadn't figured). I pick up on their conversation, he's trying to get her to go in the water but she doesn't want to. I step in front of her and push him back. His pride clearly damaged.

"Who are you," he asks in a disgusted tone.

"Who am I, is irrelevant, but you... that's another story." I reply, laced with fact.

"What are you talking about; if you don't tell me who you are I'll..."

"You'll what, bash me?"

He stood shocked into silence.

"Looks like your dirty little secrets out... if I was smart I'd walk away, and leave her," I say, as I point to the chick behind me "alone."

"Your lying." He gasps.

"Try me, but I can almost guess that if she lifted her tee up, that'd there would be bruises... left by...YOU!"

He looks down, "You couldn't prove..." I cut him off.

"Look here, unless your ego wants a total cut down, leave like, now."

"Whatever," He angrily sulks, "she was a slut anyway, I've even got the photo to prove it, aee Sash."

"Oh god," I hear the girl behind me breath.

"That's right Sasha, you breath a word, and that photo's EVERYWHERE."

"UhhUhhAhh," I say, "If that picture ends up anywhere besides the recycling bin on your phone, well you would NOT like to see the consequences."

"I've got my 'Riverboys' they'll back me up any day" He says as he points to the group of men sitting further up the beach.

His motion gains their attention and they begin to make their way over.

"Is that true, even when they find out your a... woman basher."

He stands there wide eyed.

"Delete it, right here, right now... or..."

"No!"

"Right then, wrong choice."

The 'Riverboys' are now standing behind this pig of a guy, when one... the leader I'm guessing speaks up.

"Stueey get yourself in trouble did we," he laughs.

"Never, they're just some pathetic chicks," he replies.

Another Riverboy speaks out "Stueey I thought that chick was your girlfriend?"

"Ex"

"Oooohhhh," the Riverboys tease him.

"Huhmmm," I stand my ground, "Stueey is it, delete it or they know."

"Delete what?" the leader asks.

"Stueey care to explain or should I?" I tease him sarcastically.

"FINE! I'll bloody delete it, are you happy?" he asks.

"Yes actually, do it now."

"Whatever," he deletes it then skulks away.

"Well that was fun and all but I've got something better to do then stand around looking like a moron with you idiots so goodbye."

I lock eyes with the leader but not long enough to be picked up by the other Riverboys... I breathe a sigh of relief, turn on my heel and walk the other way. Hearing "Awhhh's" coming from the Riverboys in reply to my last comment.

I turn around and yell "are you coming?" to the girl known as Sasha.

She scurries her towel and bag together and follows me.

"Sasha right?" I ask.

"Yeaah," she replies, "and you are?"

"Breeze."

"And we are going?"

"You see that stranded part of beach up there where no one can see us."

"Umm yeah."

"Well, that's where we're going."

"And why?"

"You have a lot of questions," I look at her, "because I want to have a joint and tan peacefully."

"Joint like... drugs joint?"

"Mhhmm that would be it."

We reach the secluded spot of beach and lay out our towels.

I scrounge around my bag for my joint, finding it after a couple of mins. "So like you're a goody-two-shoes right?"

"Umm," she laughs, "you must be new here."

"I'm going to take that as a... No," I half sigh/half laugh.

"Thanks for helping me out with Stu back there; I don't know what I would've done."

"No Problem, glad I could knock he's ego down a few sizes, boosted mine," I laugh.

Hahahaha "Of course," she smiles "It's so good to have somebody decent around here."

"Thanks, same to you, I feel like we're going to be pretty good friends."

"So did you move here with family or something?"

"Umm not exactly, I moved in with Irene...foster kid."

"Awwkay," she replies, and looks puzzled "You're the one... you're the girl that went off at Irene yesterday, aha good on you, these people don't know how to leave well enough alone."

"Agreed," I laugh while I light up "you want some?" I ask as I take the first draw. To my surprise she takes it willingly, she seemed nervous before but now she just changed.

"You, Stu, the photo, the incidents?" I ask.

"New, no friends, mum died, living with a Dad I never knew, teenage rebellion," she replies.

"As simple as that," I laugh.

She passes the joint back to me, "yupp," she giggles.

We talk for hours about crazy foster carers, lame try hard pathetic fathers, life and other random things while getting high and a fantastic tan. It comes three-ish and her phone starts ringing off the hook... "Crazy, obsessive dad," I ask.

"Spot on."

"Ha!"

"You should answer, we wouldn't want a missing persons search, or anything," I laugh.

"I never thought of that," she giggles.

Her phone rings again, she answers and puts it on loud speaker. "Hello Dad"

"Sasha, where are you?"

"You know... around."

"SASHAAA!"

"That would be my name," she snickers.

"This is not funny, you better be at Angelo's in half an hour or else..."

"Empty threats... oooooh how fun," I whisper.

"Or else you'll bail like ALL the other times."

"Sasha you know my job is unpredictable."

"And so is being a teenager."

"Sasha do not contradict me."

"I'll do whatever I like thanks, if being there is SOOOOO important, I'm bringing a friend."

"No no no no no," I whisper.

"And we eat at our own table," she adds.

"Whatever Sasha, you can do that then," he sighs, "just as long as Stu is not that friend."

"No, never and upset poor daddy dearest," she laughs, "I'll be there in forty-five."

She hangs up, now that was something.

"We can get ready at mine," I say "Its quicker, and it looks like we're close to the same size."

And with that we gather our belongings and take off... back to civilisation, back to Irenes.

_Heeeey_

_So This chapter introduced the central characters for this fanfic... Mostly monologue instead of descriptions, hope you guys enjoyed.._

I'm thanking **Claudia_Smith** for the wonderful review, thank-you so so so much.

_What will happen at the 'not-so-family-dinner'?_

_Who Is The Riverboys leader that caught Breeze's eye?_

_Tweet Me** Jazzaleigh** xoxo_

_Next Chapter May be Tash, Jones, Bridgie, Nate, Matt and Kelsey Personality chapter..._

_Im so afraid if i stop writing tonight, the ideas will leave me **:O **_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_

**X0X0X0X0 JAZZAYLEIGH ILY 3**


	6. Dinner Attended

**Heey guys, Thanks again to for the aamazing review... Heres the chapter I promised...**

Sasha and I make it to Irene's and head straight to my room, ignoring the "where have you been," we received from Irene. I throw my bag on the bed and shut the door, to avoid questions, and turn to Sasha.

"So do I really have to go to YOUR, family dinner," I ask.

"Yes yes yes, you can't leave me alone with them, they're crazy," she laughs.

"Okay okay," I breath "I suppose I can come."

"YAAAAY!" she squeaks, at which I laugh.

"So are you fine with this," I ask as I pull out a red lace, one shouldered mini dress from my cupboard.

"FORSUREEE! It's amazing, but I must say you don't seem like the type to... well have dresses" she replies.

I laugh. "Well deceptions can be deceiving," I pull out my dress, a gold and black strapless mini, and Sasha stands in awe. "What'd you think," I ask her.

"Do you have to ask... It's WOW!"

"Thanks," I smile. "So let's get ready, hey."

"Definitely, wouldn't want to disappoint the poor innocent father," she bitterly replies.

"Parents," I mutter. "So like the bathrooms, next to the stairs," I tell her.

"Okay," she replies and walks out, dress in hand.

I look at myself in the mirror, and wipe the smudged eyeliner from under my eye, before getting dressed. I secretly think about Mr. Leader of the Riverboys, he was so cute, but at the same time, so out of the question. He looked four maybe five years older than me, but oh he was hot. I slipped my dress over my head, and zipped up the side, admiring how good it fitted and how well my tan suited it. I wished Kelsey and the gang were here, I felt completely lost without them, they were my... world.

I'm pulled out of my daydream by a returned Sasha, who looked just as good as I did, red was really her colour. I walked towards the cupboard and pulled out a gold and red pair of hightop converses, sure it was breaking the 'class' of each dress, but it added edge instead.

Sasha smiled as I handed her the red convo's, "thanks, it ties class and teenagerismness together perfectly"

"Haha, it does ae," I laugh and pull my hair out of it's current ponytail. "I think imma wear it down," I tell Sash.

"Down looks great, I might do the same actually," She rolls her hair out of the bun it's sitting in and straightens it out using her fingers. "We ready," she asks.

:As far as I know we are, let's go before you dad croaks," I laugh and walk out the door, into the lounge room only to be stopped by April.

"Wow, you guys look... umm wow."

"Thanks," Sasha spits out bitterly "but I don't take complements from a drug using theif, which watches me take the fall for their actions, but still does nothing."

"Sash, I apologised."

"And your apology is meant to be compensation for my whole pathetic family turning their backs on me, I don't think so, and April on my friends call me Sash, your NOT one of them."

"Sasha I'm really sorry, I never meant for it to go that..." Sasha cut her off.

"Save your breath, anything that comes out of your mouth means nothing to me, so don't bother." She looks at me, "let's go Breeze."

"Just a sec," I look at April, whose standing completely shocked, obviously she couldn't handle consequences, pathetic, I laugh to myself before speaking up, "hey April," she looked up at me, "just a piece of info... If you ever cross Sasha ever again or me ever, the punishment will be more than us hating you," I grab Sash by the arm and pull her out the door, "what was the whole drug user thief about." I ask her.

"It's a long story, one for another day, if that's alright."

"Yeah it's fine."

It take twenty minutes to walk Angelo's, twenty freaking minutes I curse to myself, everywhere in this god-forsaken town was a hike. We walk up the stairs to Angelo's and Sasha introduces me to her family. Or as she refers to them her 'pathetic backstabbing family'. There were a total of four members, her doctor dad, Sid, her uberly nerdy looking brother Dex, her sister Indi and her cutie of a brother-in-law Romeo.

I flashed a devious 'Faye Chamberlain' smile, and spoke my name 'Katherine' style... "Hi, I'm Breeze," intimidation lacing every syllable.

Sasha guides me to the table next to her family, I really wasn't the sociable type, especially not 'happy families' sociable. I look over the menu... pizza, tapas, ribs, endless options but caesar salad was the only thing that fitted my vegetarian lifestyle. I look up to Sasha who was scowling at Dex, I clear my throat, capturing her attention "a bit of sibling rivalry huuh."

She looks away "he's just sooo annoying."

"I can tell."

We order and receive our meals in all of ten minutes, I had to give it to Angelo's, they were quick. Small talk was all that occurred between our table and Sasha's families table making it undeniably... awkward. Looking for an exit, I excuse myself to the bathroom. Entering the toilets, I check my make-up before taking a seat on the bench. Pulling out my phone, I see a recent text from Nate:

-_Hey Bree Bree, Kels told me how crap your placement was, sooo... Jones and I are coming down for the weekend.-_

_-Pleeease don't be fooling me-_

_-Not at all, it was Jones idea... he's stealing his foster brothers car and picking me up along the way-_

I laugh, he was going to be dead when he returned home.

_-It's good to know Jones is the same as always-_

_-Your telling me-_

_-I hate us all being apart Nate, what if something goes wrong-_

_-Shhh Bree Bree, we all keep pretty close contact, if something went wrong, one of us would know almost immediately, don't worry-_

_-I cant help it Nate, we weren't there for Bridgie last time, I don't want a repeat-_

_-None of us do Bree Bree, It'll work out, were a team, a family-_

_-Indeed we are, gtg talk l8r-_

_-Kaays, ily-_

_-ily2-_

Wrapped up in my thoughts about Jones and Nate coming down for the weekend, I head back to Sasha. Walking out of the bathroom I run into him.

**Who Is HE?**

**What will happen when Nate and Jones come down for the weekend?**

**Sasha and Breezes friendship?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...**

**Sasha and Breezes dinner outfits on my author page!**

**Follow me on twitter for instant chapter updates jazzaleigh xx**

**MENTIONED TRAITS **

**[Faye Chamberlain Smile - The Secret Circle]**

**[Katherine...Peirce Welcome - TVD]**

**So do you guys like BREEZE? YES/NO?**

**And who is that super hot, riverboy? Keep Guessing xX**


	7. The Past Is For Running

THE PAST IS FOR RUNNING: CHAPTER SIX

Sorry guys, I know it's been a while, short story, I moved from QLD to NSW and back again and didn't have the 'net' to publish but I HAVE been writing alot so yeah, here you guy... REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS xx Enjoy :))

x0x0x Jazzaleigh

My eyes are locked with his, my mouth hanging wide open; never did I think I'd see him again.

"Bree," he breathes.

I quickly look away, this was not happening, I couldn't do it, not here.

"Excuse me," I look up, "but I um, have somewhere to be," and with those few words I headed back to Sasha's table.

… The rest of the evening is as boring as when it began, small talk, awkward silences and more scowling from Sasha and Dex but my head is on a complete other planet.

"So can we go now Sash," I whine. "This is really really boring." It was close to five-thirty and I really needed a pick-me-up. She looks over at her dad, who's engrossed in a conversation with Dex about some doctor crap, and then looks back at me.

"I think so," she replies matter-of-factly, "doesn't look like we'd be missing much."

I stand up abruptly, causing conversations to halt and walk out leaving Sasha to follow. Walking outside I let out a sigh of relief I didn't have to see him again tonight. I wait outside for Sasha, only to receive a text five minutes later saying the old man threatened to ground her if she followed, I laugh in amusement, the last time I actually did what someone said was well, a while ago now. I wasn't gunna wait for Sasha to finish her family dinner, we could catch up tomorrow.

Scrolling through my phone, for any sign of fun, I give up, realizing I didn't actually know anyone in this dead boring town. I surrender to boredom and decide to head back to Irene's, It was early and unwanted but I really didn't want to sit on the beach like a loner for the second night in a row.

Reaching for the door handle, Irene beats me to it.

"We need to talk." She strictly says.

"Awh are we breaking up," I sarcastically reply.

She rolls her eyes and takes a seat at the kitchen table; obviously this was where the rules were 'enforced' as they all liked to put it. I take a seat across from her, and brace myself for another dish of… boring.

"I hope you've settled in well, and had your fun. But you cannot just take off like last night and not say where your going or when you'll be home especially in a town that you don't know. So Baxter briefed me down on some of your previous foster-carers rules, and alike them theres, no smoking, drinking, drugs and other illegal things. No staying out past 9o'clock on weeknights, 10o'clock on weekends unless permission is given, school is to be attended daily unless ill, and grades are to be kept on passing level." She quickly runs her hand through hair, then returns to the lecture, "if any of these rules are broken," she takes a breath, "expect consequences, your almost sixteen Breeze, it's time to pull your head in."

Wow did she expect alot... too bad rules were made for breaking.

I smirk, "So is that like, all?"

She looks at me confused, "Umm, yes why?"

"Just curious," I speak mischeiviously. Like I said before, the last time I followed rules was... forever ago, and by no means was that going to change now, or ever.

"So do you understand the rules Breeze, because like I said there will be consequences." Extra emphasis was held on the 'will'.

I nod innocently, "Ofcourse Irene, I understand everything." I take a breath "clearly."

"Thats good," she smiles "and here I was believing, that," refering to the rule 'enforcement' "was going to hard." She wipes a hand across her forehead, and looks back at me. "So with school we're going up bright and early tomorrow morning to enroll you at Summer Bay High, you can have one of April's spare uniforms to begin with and I'll get you your own on Thursday, I think that's when the uniform shops open" she thinks to herself.

Meanwhile I'm sitting there stunned, d-d-dd-did she just say I had to use one of April's uniforms, I shrieked silently. I was a lot of things, bitch being one of them but an accepter of hand-me-downs by a drug whore, I was absoloutely, no question about it... NOT!

Irene snapped out of her under-the-breath mumbling, and asked me if I was okay with those plans, "I'm not wearing April's hand-me-downs," I said bluntly.

"Then what do you plan on wearing then Breeze," she questioned me.

"Show me the uniform and I might just be able to pull something together," I answered. I had a flair for fashion, one that I had gotten from my... how could I put it? Lying? Backstabbing? Neglecting? mother. Yup that fit her description although, her traits a tenth of the way, made up for that.

She called April's name, and I saw the brunette pop her head out over the stairs, "hey Irene, what can I do for you," she asked with a gleeful smile.

"I was wandering if you could get that spare uniform of yours, so I could show Breeze," she answered returning the smile.

"Sure,"

Minutes later a red, light blue and greyish checked dress laid in front of me, need I say tacky... and this was my new uniform, eughhk I squirmed. Irene looked at me and expected words but all I could muster was "do you have a sewing kit?" This thing was terrible.

The next day... should I say morning.  
>_<p>

With six-thirty a.m wake-up call, I was awake though not chipper and was putting on my oh-so stylishing rendition of the Summer Bay High uniform, I can't say it was too complicated to make but it did look good. The old uniform, a dress, was now a skirt matched with a mens like white full sleeved blouse. {} I ofcourse added accessories into the mix, a silver owl necklace, a number of friendship type bracelets, my skull ring and ofcourse my most treasured seven point star necklace, it was like those ones you get from New Zealand made of Ivory or Bone, mine was both Ivory in the middle spreading out to bone around the edges, all of us had one, Jones, Matt, Kelsey, Bridgie, Nate, Tash and I. Seven people for seven points, we all wore it almost every second of every day. I smiled reminscing about the day we got them.

My daydream was cut short by Irenes droning voice "Are you ready Breeze, we have to leave soon." Ugh did she ever just shut it.

I gritted my teeth, luckily my make-up and hair were already done and I replied a blank "Yes, I'll be out soon." I spritzd some 'Wonderstruck - by Taylor Swift' and walked through it, smelling as perfect as always, I grinned and took one last look in the mirror admiring the wavy 'frizzless' blonde locks that framed my face before picking up my Sportsgirl shoulder bag and walking out to meet Irene's scrutiny.

"Lets go," I said, before she had a chance to remark on my 'so-called uniform'.

"Aprils coming too," she said.

The brunette ran down the stairs in a hurry, smiling as per usual. "Sorry," she said, catching her breath.

We walked to the car and I was pushed to the backseat, wow, did people know how to be rude. An almost silent twenty-minute car ride passed before we were at the school and I jumped out at the first opportunity. I really didn't like them. Irene followed in my pursuit whilst April took off in the opposite direction, looks like she acctually had a friend.

We made it to the principals office, no wait... Principal Gina Palmer's office as I had come to known her as, well actually just Mrs Palmer but I was too smart for that. The enrollment took little of my time and I was sent to the student counter to pick up my timetable, once I had it, I texted Sash too see if she was here yet. Luckily and bless the lord she was.

"Hey Breeze."

I looked behind me and there she was. I smiled.

"Hey, how'd you know it was me," I asked.

"Well, there hasn't been a uniform like that since I've been here, so yeah I was just relying on luck."

I laughed "Ofcourse."

"Umm and about last night, I'm really sorry, when he threatens grounding, its normally carried through."

"Don't worry about it, I completely understand." I smilied a reassuring smile, although I really didn't get it at all. No parent can force any kid to do anything, well unless violence is included, I had learned that in the past. I shuddered and returned to Sash, "So do you have any of these classes," I asked as I handed her my timetable.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed. "I have Drama, Math, Music and Humanities with you."

"Four out of Six, not bad," I smirked. "First up, I looked at the timetable"

"Humanities," we said in unison, before breaking out in laughter, there was atleast one thing good about this town I thought.

The bell rang no less than twenty minutes later and we walked together to Mr Graysens Humanities class, I was recieving multiple stares, flattering really. , Walking into the classroom there were another bunch of stares, I really wished Kelsey and Jones were here, we always had fun together, well by fun I really meant causing trouble, but Sasha seemed alright for the moment. We grabbed a seat together and began writing down, that which was on the board. Sasha and I got caught in a conversation with the guys behind us, Ethan and Jaimee there names were, pretty hawwt, might I add. Mr Graysen slammed his ruler down on Sasha's desk gaining everyone's but our attention, yes we were iggnorant. It was great to know that Sasha could be bad. We kept talking and pretending Mr. G wasn't there, the class was silent (probably listening in on our conversation) and Mr. G stood fuming right next to Sash.

Clearing his throat Mr. G started "EXCUSEEEEEEE MEE!" Jaimee spared a glance his way, a mistake by him but who could blame him, Mr.G was wow PISSED! "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME YOU FOUR!" he yelled "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME," I was about to crack up laughing, he was hilarious. I looked up at him.

"Hehem, you seem to be interrupting my conversation," I said fueling the fire.

He laughed... angrily, "Classic, you seem to have been interrupting MY CLASS!"

"But this was important and that junk wasn't, " Sasha chimed in.

"JUNK! You call getting an education JUUUUUNK! All of you," he said pointing to Sasha, Ethan, Jaimee and I, ".NOW!"

"Calm ya' farm," Ethan said.

"LEAVE," Mr. G harshly stated.

"Whatever." I snarked back. "Lets go," I said the guys.

"Oh and Miss Leteah, first impressions ALWAYS count." Mr. G concluded.

We didn't go to any other classes, nor to the principals office where Mr. G probably wanted us to go, we walked straight out the door and to the beach. The rest of the day was spent flirting with Ethan and Jaimee, not flirting like in a cute/shy little girls way but like hard to get, desirable way flirting. Well by the end it wasn't really flirting anymore, just a little bit of fun, I thought it'd get Sasha's mind off Stu.

By the end, we were sitting on their laps at the surf club, arms around their necks talking between each other whilst sipping our smoothies... Fun and simple.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a bit shorter than the others... sorry guys..<strong>

**Who's the mysterious guy from the restaurant?  
>Who's the hot riverboy?<br>What will Irene do when she finds out about school?**

**Follow me on twitter for instant updates and check out my authors page for Breeze's tumblr and outfits xx**

**You Know You Love Me **

**x0x0x Jazzaleigh**


	8. Down For The Weekend

Heey so two chapters in a night ;O Be lucky .. :)) Breeze's tumblr will be under construction for the night and should be updated by tomorrow... x0x0x

DOWN FOR THE WEEKEND...!

It had been a whole week since I'd heard from any of the gang, and in that week of silence I had started school, been suspended from it along with three other friends, hooked up with one of those friends, been yelled at multiple times by Irene about breaking curfew, ditching school and um smoking a joint on the beach with Sash... Oh boy did we get in some deep trouble for the last one, Sash got grounded along with me and we both had to help out with dish duty at the diner after school, but its not like we accepted those punishments freely, just broke more rules.

But it was finally the weekend, freedom alas. Jones and Nate were 'supposed' to be coming down but I very much doubted it as I hadn't heard from anyone for the entire week. I missed them all so bloody crazy. Walking to the diner was a drag, but I didn't have any other choice, Irene wasn't about give me a lift especially after breaking the rules and mocking the punishments. I laughed, "Good times," I whispered to myself. I was meeting Sasha for brunch but before that I had to meet up with some riverboys and stock up my supply.

Two riverboys stood in the diner carpark, I made my way over to them confident and flirty.

"Hey." I smile and tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear.  
>"Ahaha Stu's bitch," they reply.<p>

"Wow bitch thats real old," I lean against the nearest car, "I hear your the towns dealers."

"Why, what's it to you," one states defensively.

"Well you see, my stash is currently on empty and yeah I think you get the picture."

"What's a pretty girl like you doing messed up in drugs huh?" The other one questions me.

"Why do you wanna know," I ask back.

"Just curious, aren't you the type of girl that should be painting your nails not popping E?"

"So what if I am mean't to be 'that girl', does it look like I am."

"With the way you schooled Stu, No."

"Thats what I thought, so how about that top up."

"Sure babe, what do you want," finally they turned into the pigs they were meant to be. I really couldn't stand people that thought I was innocent, because I killed that part of me long ago. Innocence Ha!

"Depends on your stock babe."

"Well we can get almost anything.'

"Can you get it within the hour," I wink, "Because I'm going be in there," I gesture to the diner, "having coffee with a friend and I expect my order to be waiting right here when I'm finished."

"Ofcourse, anything for you."

I placed my order with the idiots they called 'Riverboys' I mean, weren't they mean't to be the towns gang... They seemed pretty weak from what I'd seen. I walked into the diner and saw Sasha in a booth already waiting.

"Heey babes," I said as I walked up behind her.

"Heey Bree." She replied before looking back down at the table.

I slid into the booth opposite her, eyebrows scrunched in annoyance "What's with the depressing mood, I mean I know mornings suck and all, but this would be overreacting even for me."

"Have you checked your phone this morning," She asked.

"Umm not yet, why?"

I saw a tear escape Sash's eye, "S-stu sent the picture."

"WHAT!" I yelled, standing up. "That son-of-a..." Sash cut me off.

"Bree don't do anything, it'll make things worse."

"NO," I said defensively, "Your my friend and he's not going to get away with it."

I walked out before Sasha could say another word. I was PISSED! She followed behind me, and I heard whispers and chuckles from school people, I stopped immediatley and turned to face them. "Hey, yeah you," I said to a guy from my Math class, Wyatt I think his name was. "Can I borrow your phone for a sec." I asked.

"Umm sure why," he passed me his phone.

"To do this," I said while snapping his phone in half. Everyone sat in silence. "And if anyone else has something to say, I'd keep silent or expect a worse fate, capische." They nodded. "That's what I thought."

I turned to the door and started my search for Stu.

"C'mon Bree, don't do this, please don't do this," she cried.

"Sasha, he hit you and then expected to still date you and get away with it, this is his fault and he deserves to pay for it."

"No Bree we can tell Sid or something. He could hurt you."

"I dont care, he's not getting away with it."

"Bree please."

"NO!" I couldn't let him get away, I couldn't, he hit her and got away with it, and now he humiliated her.

I scanned the beach and found Stu coming out of the water, I began moving towards him, with many plea's from Sasha 'to not' I still kept walking until I approached him. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' I thought.

"Stu!" I yelled.

He smirked, "Looks like you got my present."

"Yeah, about that..."

"Yes," he questions.

"As I remember I told you to delete it,"

He shrugged, "Ooops, looks like I had a copy."

I stood closer to him hoping to intimidate him, but I knew I couldn't, he was taller than me and deffinately stronger.

"Expect consequences," was all I could manage to say.

"Really, what could you do, you as of what I've heard, are just a scared little slut."

And then I slapped him across the face.

His eyes locked with mine, his matching my fuming one. .War!

"Don't have a comeback now aye," I said.

"Dont get cocky now slut."

"Don't test my patience moron."

He's arm arose and I expected him to mirror the action I had previously done but instead I felt familiar arms wrap around my waist and watched Stu's hand drop back to his side.

"Do we have a problem here," I heard the all to familiar voice speak up.

"N-n-no we err-erm don't," Stu stuttered before running away.

I turned around to find out who was behind me.

"Nateee!"

I threw my arms behind his neck and my legs around his waist. "I missed you so damn much, wait umm where's Jones?"

"Parking the car Bree Bree and I missed you too," he said whilst hugging me tighter.

After minutes of hugging Nate and I let go of each other and I introduced him to Sasha and vice versa. After the introductions we head to find Jones who could be god knows where. We walk back to the diner carpark and I remember the 'package' I had to pick up soon.

"Where is he," Sash asked.

"Umm over there," Nate said as he pointed to a blue Honda Civic that was parked in the far corner of the carpark... "or not," he finished realizing Jones wasn't with the car.

"Lets check inside then." I said pointing to the diner.

We walked inside to find Jones sitting down chatting to April. April of all people. I walked over to them, "Hi April," I said sarcastically "hows Dex these days?" She stopped talking to Jones and payed full attention to me.

"Uhh I umm wouldn't know, he's got his internship at the hospital and i've got the hsc you know," she replied while Jones stared at me.

"Heey Jones, and sure April, whatever" I smiled sincerely.

"Heey Bree Bree." He smiled back.

"You ready to go." Nate asked sensing the tension between Sasha, April and I.

"I think so," Jones answered. "Seeya," he mumbled to April before walking out the door with us.

"What was up with that," Jones asks.

I go to respond but Sash cuts in "April's a lying bitch."

"What she said," I say. "Can you wait here for a sec," I ask the guys when seeing the riverboys from this morning in the carpark waiting.

"Sure." They say in unison.

I walk over to the guys with Sash in tow and pick-up my order of coke, some joints and oxycee's and put it in Sash's satchel.

When done we walk back to Jones and Nate and head to the surf club.

"So Bree Bree you found trouble real quick aye," Jones says.

"Trouble found me," I reply as I wink at Sash.

"Sure Bree Bree, because your that innocent."

"Totally," I smile.

"Ofcourse," he smiles in return.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you guys think? Reviews Reviews Reviews... <strong>

**Til Next Time...**

**You Know You Love Me **

**x0x0x**

**Jazzaleigh**


End file.
